


The Dark

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindness, Darkness, Fanmix, Gen, Nightmares, scotophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: Songs for the Extinguished Sun…
Series: Audio, Opperior, Vigilo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174727
Kudos: 1





	The Dark

_**“** Black hole sun won't you come, and wash away the rain?_ _**”** _

__

one. _**Enter Sandman,**_ SHEL **  
**

two. ** _Ain't No Sunshine,_** Cœur de pirate  
  
three. ** _Paint It Black,_** Ciara  
  
four. ** _Black Hole Sun,_** Nouela **  
**

five. _ **Black Out Days {Remix},**_ Phantogram feat. Danny Brown  
  
six. ** _No One's Here To Sleep,_** Naughty Boy feat. Bastille  
  
seven. ** _Tonight, Tonight, Tonight,_** Low Roar  
  
eight. ** _Dark Matter,_** Les Friction

nine. ** _When The Sun Is Gone,_** London Beach Boys  
  
ten. ****_Black Mambo {Remix},_** Glass Animals**

eleven. **_Bedtime Stories,_** Anomie Belle **  
**

twelve. **Come Little Children _,_** Erutan **  
**

thirteen. ** _Sweet Dreams {Are Made Of This},_ Emily Browning**

> [ _playlists begins…_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1QzlGtZVDeUdIYhWBdM6H8?si=HQYV9-ugQl6qnORqI_IWXA)


End file.
